Brocéliande
by Narcissss
Summary: Harry et Severus Snape se retrouvent au temps de la première guerre. Severus, espion et membre de l'Ordre, Harry, aussi discret que possible... Mais, c'est bien connu, l'avenir ne se contrôle pas...
1. Prologue

_NI LES PERSONNAGES NI L'UNIVERS D'HARRY POTTER NE SONT A MOI****_

Un jeune homme de 23 ans entra dans une église assez ancienne mais très bien conservée. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Ainsi, il n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler jusqu'à une petite porte dérobée dissimulée au yeux de tous, et plus particulièrement des moldus, dans un coin d'ombre. Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait, poussa doucement le panneau de bois et entra.

C'était une toute petite pièce de quatre mètres carré, sombre et humide.

- Lumos, murmura t-il

A première vue, rien de particulier. C'était vide.

Pas de table, pas de message, pas de gravure, rien.

…Sauf peut-être des toiles d'araignées…

Mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

Il inspecta la petite pièce dans tous les recoins et trouva une petite trappe dissimulée au plafond.

L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux trop en faire que pas assez. Aussi, par soucis de prudence, il insonorisa la pièce, fit apparaître un puissant bouclier puis un petit bâton.

Il se souvint, à Paris, dans un situation similaire, en 1538, il avait failli mourir brûlé vif, il n'avait dû sa survie qu'à d'excellents réflexes…

C'est donc rempli de bons souvenirs qu'il lança le bâtonnet contre la trappe...

Et… Oh ! Quelle surprise ! Une explosion…

Heureusement pour lui, les murs étaient enchantés et avait contenus l'explosion dans la seule pièce. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il s'y passait…

En revanche, l'explosion étant contenue, elle était d'une violence exceptionnelle. Un sorcier moins puissant n'y aurait pas survécu, même avec un bon bouclier.

Sachant que l'on était jamais assez prudent, Harry fit apparaître un second bâtonnet et le lança également contre la trappe.

Même résultat…

Il recommença une fois encore…

Rien.

Il ouvrit alors la trappe.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de petite boite noire et blanche, de la forme d'un octogone.

Il allait la prendre, mais un visage s'imposa dans sa mémoire, il ne lui inspirait qu'une seule chose, « Vigilance constante !! »

Il fit donc apparaître un quatrième bâton et le lança sur la boîte. A peine fut-il en contact avec elle que le bâton fut purement et simplement désintégré dans un flash de couleur verte.

Ouchhh !!!

Mais Harry se repris rapidement, il connaissait ce sort, c'était une malédiction oubliée depuis plusieurs centaines d'années… il fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

Ah ! Voilà, suprum usyus, une malédiction vraiment trèès vicieuse, à son humble avis.

Environ trois heures, des brûlures et quelques douleurs plus tard, il renversa enfin la malédiction, elle n'avait pas été bannie pour rien… Il réutilisa un bâtonnet au cas où…

Rien.

Il pu enfin prendre la boîte tant convoitée. Il l'ouvrit, c'était un compas.

Mais attention, pas n'importe quel compas, le compas de la muerta. Il n'indiquait pas le Nord mais ce que l'on voulait le plus. C'était un véritable trésor, a tel point qu'il était devenu un mythe, avant d'être oublié par les Hommes il y a très longtemps…

Personne n'avait jamais su comment il avait été créé, il avait été convoité par beaucoup et plus encore, puis il avait été dissimulé par Merlin en personne dans cet endroit.

Seul celui qui prouvait sa valeur pouvait le retrouver.

En effet, depuis quatre ans, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de courir d'un lieu à un autre, d'une époque à une autre, pour résoudre les énigmes de Merlin. Elles testait l'intelligence, le courage, les valeurs morales, la puissance… A chaque fois qu'une épreuve avait été accomplie, Harry se retrouvait transporté par un tourbillon dans d'autres lieu, d'autres temps…

Souriant comme un enfant, il sortit de l'Eglise et transplana dans la forêt de Merlin, plus communément appelée Brocéliande.

oO0°0Oo

Harry retourna en 1982.

Oui, j'ai bien dit retourna, et oui, j'ai bien dit 1982 !

Quelques explications s'imposent. Pour être bref, Suite à un sort raté, Harry se retrouva en plein cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande. Là, il appris plusieurs choses, la principale étant l'existence du Grimoire de Merlin.

Il avait trouvé ce livre par hasard,et oui, des milliers de sorciers l'avaient cherché, mais le grimoire avait été ensorcelé, « Ne pourrait le trouver, que celui qui ne le voulait. ». En quelques jours, il avait appris plus de choses qu'en plusieurs années d'études. Par un sortilège du Grimoire, il enregistra chaque mots, chaque illustrations dans sa mémoire qui était devenue plus protégée qu'une forteresse. Il savait qu'au moment où il reposerait le grimoire, il ne pourrait plus jamais le retrouver.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert les énigmes qui le mènerait au compas, et la possibilité des voyages dans le temps.

Il avait ainsi décidé de remonter le temps. Non pas pour tuer Voldemort le plus tôt possible mais pour réunir les horcruxes, au fur et à mesure qu'il les créerait.

Car il fallait que Voldemort crée les horcruxes.

Jusqu'au dernier…

Ou en tout cas, jusqu'à l'avant dernier, en espérant qu'ils trouvent une solution, pour résoudre un léger inconvénient…

Oh, pas grand-chose…

Juste que Harry était plus ou moins un septième horcruxe…

Plus ou moins…

Personne avant lui n'avait survécu à un avada, c'est pourquoi, personne n'avait su prévoir la situation que cela entraînerai… Le sort de mort n'avait pas rebondi en Harry, il était entré en lui, et seule une partie était ressortie.

L'énergie qui était restée en lui pouvait être considérée comme un variante de l'horcruxe.

Il s'agissait d'un lien très puissant entre ces deux sorciers, jumelés, égaux... Chaque fois que ce lien se manifestait ou qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, l'énergie s'activait, ce qui équivalait pour Harry à une migraine atroce…

Il étaient connectés par la magie, ils ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer…

Ils ne pouvaient pas se libérer…

Il ne pouvaient pas vivre…

… pas tant que l'autre survivrait.

La mort était la seule façon de couper le lien qui les enchaînait l'un à l'autre.

oO0°0Oo

Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Glastonburry, 10 juillet 1982

Severus Snape entra dans le salon, là où était réuni la majorité des membres de l'Ordre, dont, à sa plus grande joie, Potter & Cie… Lesquels Potter et Black lui lancèrent un regard haineux.

Son regard se posa une fraction de seconde sur Lupin, puis sur… Ah non, c'est vrai, il avait accidentellement tué le Rat et inclus ce meurtre sur la longue liste des méfaits de Bellatrix.

…

Oups ?

Nannnn…

Retenant un sourire, il s'assit sur l'un des sièges de la grande table et raconta brièvement ce qu'il avait apprit, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, ce que Potter trouva utile de lui faire remarquer, en soulignant son attitude étrange des derniers mois…

Regards suspicieux de certains membres.

Alors qu'il allait aimablement lui dire sa façon de penser, un Grand Duc au pelage noir, frappa du bec à une fenêtre…

Severus fut le seul à réagir, face à cet oiseau inconnu, et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. L'oiseau pu entrer, et alla se poser devant lui.

Sans ciller, il prit le petit bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans son bec et l'ouvrit, sous les regards perçant des membres mais aussi d'Albus Dumbledore, songeur.

Je l'ai rdv où tu sais dis moi quand H.

Un sourire vint inconsciemment sur ses lèvres, il le rectifia rapidement, mais comme tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui, il n'était passé aperçu aux yeux de personne… Vu la hauteur de leur sourcils, et les yeux écarquillés de Black et Potter, il n'était effectivement pas passé inaperçu. Il les fusilla tous du regard, faisant baisser la tête à certain et sourire Albus.

Il fit apparaître une plume d'un geste négligent de la main et écrivit en dessous.

MaintenantS.

Il replia soigneusement le petit bout de parchemin et le tendit au Grand Duc qui ne semblait attendre que ça, puisqu'il s'envola aussitôt.

- Si personne n'a rien de plus intéressant à dire, je vais y aller…, dit-il en se levant.

Cela sembla réveillé tout le monde, Black fut le premier à réagir :

- C'était quoi ce message ? ordonna t-il, suspicieux.

Il n'obtint qu'un rictus narquois et méprisant pour toute réponse.

- Des nouvelles importantes pour nous, Severus ? demanda poliment Albus.

- Bientôt… Peut être… , répondit-il, intérieurement ravi de pouvoir enfin être Celui-qui-répondait-par-énigme…

Semblant suivre son raisonnement, les yeux d'Albus se mirent à pétiller fortement, surprenant les autres.

- Bonsoir alors, sourit-il, sourd aux protestations qui s'élevaient dans la salle.

Comme à son habitude, Severus sorti avec dignité, dans un tourbillons de capes, et transplana.

oO0°0Oo

Oui

Oui, Harry n'avait pas remonté le temps seul, et pour trois raisons :

1) C'était trop dangereux de laisser le destin entre les mains d'un seul homme. Aussi brillant ou sage qu'il puisse être, l'erreur est humaine…

2) Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver tout seul

3) Il était la seule personne qu'il pouvait réellement penser emmener

Remus et Ron étaient morts, tués par les mangemorts, quant à Hermione, elle n'avait eu besoin de personne pour se détruire… Son besoin obsessionnel de tout savoir sur tout l'avait inconsciemment transformée, elle avait fini par se retourner contre lui, elle avait perdu la raison. Les surplus de magie qu'elle avaient voulu s'approprier n'étaient pas stables, pas naturels, ils avaient été trop brutaux et ça, son esprit ne l'avait pas supporté…

Lui, il l'admirait. C'était un homme qui avait joué avec sa vie pendant des années, malgré le peu de considération que ça lui avait valu. Un homme qui pouvait comprendre ce par quoi il passait. Un homme qui ne se laissait pas facilement impressionner et qui ne perdait pas de temps à le ménager. Un homme qui n'hésitait pas à lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Un homme qui avait prouvé sa loyauté et sa détermination.

Un homme sur qui il pouvait compter en toute situation… sauf peut être pour les état d'âmes sentimentaux.

Severus Snape, serpentard, espion, maître de potions, mentor.

oO0°0Oo


	2. Le retour

Quand Severus arriva à la petite cabane de bois, au cœur de Brocéliande, il se sentait… excité comme un gamin qui recevait enfin son jouet après après avoir harcelé ses parents au moins une bonne quinzaine de fois par jours. D'un autre côté, qui ne le serait pas ?

Depuis le jour où Harry avait quitté la forêt de Brocéliande avec toutes ses nouvelles connaissances dans la tête, il avait été un peu déboussolé.

Non content d'avoir mis la main sur le grimoire le plus convoité, Harry voulait rétablir l'équilibre dont le monde avait été privé depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Lorsque Lord Voldemort avait officiellement refait surface, après la mort de Dumbledore, l'équilibre des choses avait été perturbé mais sans grandes conséquences pour autant, mais la folie dont Hermione avait hérité avait fait basculé la balance dans un gouffre sans fin et jamais soupçonné auparavant.

La magie elle-même semblait perturbée, des catastrophes se produisaient de parts et d'autres, des particules de plus en plus nombreuses semblaient devenir autonomes, incontrôlables.

On parla du néant…

Mais qui pouvait réellement dire ce qu'il se passait alors que toutes vos connaissances et votre savoir le plus basique semblait ébranlé.

Alors Harry était parti. Emmenant avec lui Severus, qui regagna son enveloppe corporelle du passé, afin d'éliminer en premier lieu la menace du Lord et par la suite, garder un œil sur Mlle je-dois-tout-savoir Granger.

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit, en se rappelant à quel funeste destin ils avaient et devaient échapper, que Severus arriva au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande, comme convenu.

oO0°0Oo

C'est avec un amusement non feint que Harry vit Severus se figer quant il l'aperçu, mais à sa grande déception, son visage resta inexpressif.

Pour Severus, Harry n'était parti que depuis quelques mois, peu après leur « arrivée » en fait…

Pas quatre ans…

Ah non, ça il en était sûr… Et pourtant…

Severus refusa de se plonger dans les théories fumeuses et déprimantes des voyages dans le temps… Ce qui était sûr, pour le moment, c'est qu'on pouvait effectivement dire qu'il avait pris un coup de vieux !

Au revoir petit pote Potter, bonjour Monsieur.

C'est ainsi que Severus se retrouva à raconter des complots, des assassinats, des ministres toujours aussi c.., quant aux… _collègues_… brefs

Alors qu'Harry babillait, racontant en long en large et en travers ses aventures.

Ils y passèrent très mais alors trèèès longtemps. Il faut dire que là où ils étaient, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés…

Alors que Severus commençait doucement mais surement à s'endormir…

- … alors j'ai enfin pu prendre le compas puis je suis revenu. Tu veux le voir ?

Comme Obélix devant un tas de romains, le regard de Severus se réveilla soudainement… (et oui, j'ai de grande références…lol)

…

Bref …

Harry sorti de sa petite poche le fameux compas et le lui prêta. C'est alors que deux choses arrivèrent.

Dans les mains de Severus, l'aiguille du compas se mis à tourner puis à ralentir, puis tourner et ralentir, et encore, et encore, ne s'arrêtant jamais au même endroit…

Clairement, soit Severus voulaient énormément de choses soit… et bien soit il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Et devant le sourcil haussé de Harry, à la fois amusé et blasé, Severus se mit à rosir légèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Bien sûr il se repris et lui fit son regard le plus noir, mais le mal était fait…

Harry éclata de rire…

oO0°0Oo

oO0°0Oo

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poster, comme ça je pourrais y répondre dans les prochains chapitres.

Je tiens à avertir tout le monde que ce sera une fic assez courte.

C'est la première…

oO0°0Oo


	3. Let's Go and just do it

Trouver les horcruxes n'avait pas été aussi simple que ça.

Tout ce que souhaitait Severus, c'était la liberté.

Mais la liberté peut prendre tellement de forme différente que le compas n'indiquait pas le bon chemin.

Une fois, ils avaient atterris devant un bâtiment qui hébergeait des associations moldus pour la lutte en faveur de la paix sur Terre, « Peace and Love » que ça s'appelait…

Harry aussi avait eu quelques difficulté de temps en temps…

**FLASH BACK**

Harry était devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre à Glastonburry, (Severus avait transplanné avec lui), cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était là, dehors, à attendre, quand plusieurs personnes apparurent.

Il y avait Lily Evans Potter, Albus Dumbledore et Severus.

Son souffle se bloqua net.

Lily…

Maman…

Lorsque Harry réutilisa le compas, pour trouver l'horcruxe suivant, celui- ci les mena droit sur…

Oh My God !

Non, non, non, non, non ,non ,non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

Devant eux se dressait fièrement, Godric Hollows…

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Cela avait duré plusieurs jours.

Harry s'était ensuite résigné et avait passé plusieurs heures à les observer vivre et à voir James s'extasier sur le ventre déjà arrondi de Lily…

oO0°0Oo

Cela faisait maintenant un an, un an que Harry traquait Voldemort en compagnie de Severus, déjouait les pièges, affrontait les monstres et détruisait les horcruxes derrière son passage.

Il n'en restait plus qu'_une_, mais techniquement, _elle_ n'était pas encore crée…

Lui…

Et cette création semblait compromise, Trelawney n'avait fait aucune prophétie, elle n'avait pas été engagée à Poudlard.

Au début, Harry n'avait pas compris… Mais maintenant, tout était clair dans sa tête. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

oO0°0Oo

Quand Severus avait appris qu'il n'y avait pas eu de prophétie dans cet espace temps, il avait été déboussolé. Harry était l'élu, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent ici ?

Ça n'avait pas de sens…

Un jour, il eut une sorte de révélation. Il en fut horrifié ! Sans prophétie, Harry… Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

A son grand désespoir quand il fit part de ses crainte à Harry, celui-ci n'eut qu'un regard triste, confirmant sa théorie.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne plus jamais en parler.

oO0°0Oo

Quelque part en Angleterre, le 31 juillet 1980

C'était le jour J.

Aujourd'hui, _le_ combat allait avoir lieu…

Aujourd'hui, le lien allait être brisé…

Aujourd'hui, l'un d'eux allaient mourir…

Severus Snape, bras droit de Lord Voldemort, transplana devant Lui. Suivi d'Harry, sous sa cape d'invisibilité…

Ils étaient seuls. Enfin, seuls à trois.

En effet, contrairement aux idées reçues, Lord Voldemort n'était pas toujours entouré d'une horde de ses mangemorts. Il voyait souvent Snape seul à seul lorsque ce dernier lui faisait part des mouvements de l'Ordre.

oO0°0Oo

Lorsque son fidèle serviteur transplana devant lui, Il senti une présence à ses côté. Une présence à la fois hostile et familière.

A l'idée que son espion l'ait trahi, Il entra dans une colère noir, et, sans prévenir, lança, non pas un doloris mais un nouveau sortilège de son cru, un croisement entre le doloris et le sectumsempra, mais il n'était pas mortel, juste… terriblement douloureux.

Plusieurs lacérations, assez profonde apparaissaient sur tout le corps, et les muscles étaient douloureux, comme en feu, la seule différence avec le sectumsempra, c'était que le sang ne s'écoulait pas beaucoup…

En clair, les effets étaient les mêmes que ces 2 sorts combinés mais sans l'hémorragie, ce qui permettait à la victime de survivre pour de nouvelle tortures ou un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art !

…

…

Sans commentaires…

Tout s'était passé en quelques secondes, se sachant découvert, Harry sortit de sous sa cape et un Duel, d'une exceptionnelle violence, commença…

oO0°0Oo

Dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, on assista à un pic de magie sans précédent, accompagné de légères ondes de choc, dans un endroit bien précis de Grande Bretagne.

Inquiets voire terrifiés, plusieurs Aurors se rendirent sur place, où il retrouvèrent Albus Dumbledore et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dans le même état qu'eux.

C'est donc plein d'appréhension que le groupe avança vers les portes du Manoir, qui en cet instant, semblait presque vivant…

oO0°0Oo

oO0°0Oo

Rar: Il s'agit bien du compas de Jack Sparrow

oO0°0Oo


	4. La fin d'une ère

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Il l'avait fait…

Il l'avait tué…

Des pas approchaient.

Severus…

Il le vit s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui, n'osant pas s'approcher davantage.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer, les paroles étaient inutiles, les yeux parlent souvent plus que n'importe quel mot…

Harry adulte était la manifestation du lien qui existait entre lui et Voldemort, ce dernier s'étant éteint, le lien n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Deux existences ne peuvent pas se rencontrer sur une même ligne de temps…

Et Harry James Potter était en train de naître à quelques dizaines de lieues de là.

Severus vit Harry, son Harry disparaître, doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres…

Il ne bougea pas et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, hésitant entre la joie de la mort de l'un et la tristesse de la disparition de l'autre. Il entendit à peine des voix qui essayaient d'ouvrir la porte.

oO0°0Oo

Lorsque Albus Dumbledore parvint à briser les sortilèges qui bloquaient la porte, il entra, accompagné de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et d'aurors, et se figea.

Devant eux, se tenait Severus Snape, blessé si on en jugeait par le sang et les déchirures de ses robes, debout, baguette à la main, et, à quelques pas, Lord Voldemort, allongé dans une mare de sang, les yeux ouverts et le visage figé.

Inexpressif jusqu'au bout…

Dans un même ensemble, une seule conclusion leur vînt à l'esprit :

Le Dark Lord était mort…

…tué par Severus Snape.

oO0°0Oo

Severus n'avait pas démenti. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il avait continué d'enseigner à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Potion, et Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour les Septièmes années.

Passé l'effervescence de voir « Celui-Qui-a-Tué-Vous-Savez-Qui », il continua d'inspirer le respect, tout en restant la Terreur des cachots… bien que ce temps passés avec Harry l'ait adoucit !

oO0°0Oo

11 ans plus tard

oO0°0Oo

- Harry Potter !

- ... "Serdaigle"

oO0°0Oo

Severus se trouvait dans ses appartements, encore surpris de la répartition d'Harry…

Non… Non, pas Harry… Potter, juste Potter…

… quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, ce fut pour ce trouver face à un petit garçon de tout juste onze ans, les cheveux noirs en bataille laissant apercevoir un front dénué de toute cicatrice, les yeux verts émeraudes dissimulés par des lunettes rondes qui lui sourit doucement :

- Je me souvient de tout…

oO0°0Oo

oO0°0Oo

THE END

oO0°0Oo

oO0°0Oo

Merci à tous et à toutes de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je vous dit peut être à bientôt !!!

Enfin, peut être, c'est pour HP, j'ai des crossover sur mon profil centrés sur NCIS, et plus long!

Ciao!


End file.
